


Early Riser

by plingo_kat



Series: Late Night Call [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well. He <em>had</em> promised Shepard payback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Riser

The first thing Kaidan becomes aware of is the soft snoring in his ear. Next is the warmth against his back, and the… _more_ warmth pressed snug right above his tailbone. When he shifts, Shepard grinds lazily into him and exhales on a faint groan.

Kaidan keeps his eyes closed. It isn’t often that he can linger in bed; on a ship, sleeper pods aren’t very comfortable unless you’re actually sleeping, and on the Citadel there’s always something or other that needs his attention. A morning in bed with his lover is a luxury, one that he intends to enjoy as long as he can.

Speaking of enjoyment, however, Shepard is moving against him again. His breathing has deepened and he’s pushing his face into the back of Kaidan’s neck. Kaidan thinks of last night, Shepard warm and affectionate and controlling, and abruptly becomes aware of his own morning erection.

Well. He _had_ promised Shepard payback when they’d moved inside the cabin and stripped down to nothing, hands smoothing over bared skin, lazy and affectionate without pushing for more.

Kaidan wants more, now, but first he thinks that Shepard needs a wake-up call.

He eels carefully downwards until the sheets cover his head and he’s completely blind, air close and warm. A hand encourages Shepard to roll over onto his back, legs sprawled conveniently so Kaidan can lie between them. Both of them going to bed naked was a _good_ idea.

He breathes in, smelling the sharp metal residue of discharged weaponry and smoky musk, the rising spicy scent of clean sweat. His first kiss goes slightly awry; he gets the top of Shepard’s thigh, leg hair tickling against his lips. That’s all right. He drags his mouth upwards, letting his tongue dart out to taste salt at the crease of Shepard’s hip and grazing his teeth over the jut of a hipbone. Shepard arches his back a bit.

Kaidan’s face feels hot, palms sticky against Shepard’s skin. He almost can’t believe that he’s doing this, going down on Shepard while he’s still asleep – that he _can_ do this, comfortable like old lovers settled into their skins. He doesn’t feel particularly settled right then though, electrically aware of the slight rise and fall of Shepard’s stomach as he breathes, the heat of Shepard’s cock centimeters from his cheek.

 _Don’t be a goddamn cocktease, Kaidan,_ he can imagine Shepard saying, and his lips curl in a smile.

“All right,” he whispers aloud, pleased when Shepard’s cock jumps a little in the wake of his breath. “All right.”

The first taste of him is salty all along his tongue as Kaidan licks a thick stripe up from the base. Shepard is already dripping precum, wetting the underside of Kaidan’s chin as he moves back, bitter as Kaidan closes his mouth over the tip. He’s worked himself halfway down when he hears Shepard grunt, stomach muscles tensing as the other man wakes.

“What—“ Shepard says, legs shifting. The sheets close in over Kaidan’s head as Shepard pats at him clumsily. _”Kaidan.”_

Kaidan hums acknowledgement, enjoying the way the muscles in Shepard’s thighs tense in reaction. Cool air suddenly flows over him and he flicks his eyes up to meet Shepard’s in the blue glow of the aquarium, view half-obstructed by the arm Shepard is using to hold up the blankets. He keeps his gaze locked on Shepard’s as he inches downwards, jaw relaxed and lips tight, until Shepard is just nudging the back of this throat.

“Fuck,” Shepard moans. He throws the sheets back so they settle back on Kaidan’s shoulders, exposing his chest to the dry, temperature-regulated air. Kaidan shivers, swallows reflexively. Shepard groans again.

That’s good. He wants, suddenly, to take Shepard apart. To show the other man how he makes Kaidan feel _all the time_ , out of control and desperate, pleasure so great it nearly becomes pain. He wants Shepard to be at his mercy, to ask for everything Kaidan can give him, and then he wants to comply. He wants to give and give until Shepard is satisfied, and he wants Shepard to never be satisfied so that they can give and take from each other forever.

He tightens his grip on the base of Shepard’s cock and bobs his head. Honestly, he hasn’t had that much experience giving blowjobs – he knows what feels good, though, and applies suction and fluttering motions of his tongue with enough enthusiasm to make up for what he lacks in technique. Shepard certainly isn’t complaining: the other man hisses out a sharp breath past clenched teeth, hand clenching hard in the sheets.

“Kaidan,” Shepard sounds almost agonized, voice hoarse and tight. “Your _mouth_. So hot. Looks goddamn perfect around me. Shit, you’re good – do that again! – good at this – ‘m gonna –“

Kaidan lets Shepard go with a wet _pop_ , ignoring his curses. His cock is flushed a deep red, darker at the tip, and Kaidan feels his face heat as he takes in the shiny sheen of saliva, the ache making itself know in his jaw.

“C’mere,” Shepard growls, and a firm hand in his hair pulls him up for a kiss. Kaidan kisses back eagerly, biting Shepard lightly in revenge when the other man nips at his lower lip.

“Hell of a wake-up call,” Shepard says. His breath fans out over Kaidan’s chin, their foreheads pressed together

“I did say I’d pay you back for last night.” Kaidan can feel Shepard’s shudder at the rasp in his voice, the tightening of Shepard’s hand on his arm. “I keep my promises.”

“Yeah?” Shepard trails his hand down Kaidan’s back, grabs a handful of his ass and pulls him forward. They both hiss as their hips come together, skin against skin.

“Fuck,” Kaidan swears as Shepard grinds lazily up into him. He can feel the wetness coating Shepard’s cock, licks swollen lips in memory of how exactly that wetness got there. “Yeah. What—what’re you going to do about it?”

Shepard peers up at him, blue eyes intense. A wicked smirk touches his mouth.

Kaidan lets out a _whuff_ of breath as Shepard flips them, bouncing slightly on the mattress with their legs tangled hopelessly in the sheets.

“This,” Shepard purrs as he grasps both of them in hand. Kaidan groans at the friction, Shepard’s length dragged snug against his down in slow, even thrusts. He brings his own hand up and laces his fingers through Shepard’s, creating a cage for their cocks to move in.

“Hey.” Shepard is breathing heavily, hips moving in a rhythm that isn’t entirely smooth. “Want to see a trick?”

“Uh.” Kaidan blinks, trying to think. His free arm grasps Shepard’s wrist where the other man is using it to brace himself beside Kaidan’s head, feeling the tendons flex with each rocking movement of their bodies. “Ah – a trick?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think you’ll—“

Kaidan shouts as a spark of biotic energy lights up Shepard’s fingers. It’s like a lick of static against his cock, a blazing shock of pleasure that goes straight up his spine. He bucks up hard enough to almost throw Shepard off, vision going sparkly and black at the edges – or maybe that’s because he’s clenched his eyes shut, head and heels jammed tight against the bed.

“Really like it,” Shepard finishes smugly, although the patronizing tone is marred by the way he practically pants the words. 

_Right_ , Kaidan thinks fuzzily. _He would have felt that too._

“Nngh,” he manages. He did like it. He just doesn’t know if he wants more – he feels like another jolt will make him pass out, or maybe come all over himself, and Shepard would be cruel enough to do it again and again, drawing out the aftershocks until Kaidan sobbed with overstimulated pleasure.

“Is that a yes?” Shepard says, but doesn’t wait for an answer. This time Kaidan manages to keep his eyes open even though it feels like his head is going to explode with the effort, tendons standing out sharply under the skin of his neck. It lets him see the way Shepard throws his head back, mouth open; how a dull flush creeps its way up Shepard’s chest to settle along his collarbones and cheeks.

His hand falls away from both their bodies, flailing helplessly until he grips Shepard’s shoulder. He makes it through three more shocks, raw noises torn from his throat each time. Shepard is hunched over him now, the two of them cheek to cheek, murmuring soothing nonsense into Kaidan’s ear and pressing short kisses against his jaw, his throat, his lips. 

The fourth shock puts him over the edge. Maybe he blacks out, he isn’t sure – in any case, he definitely shouts Shepard’s name. It’s a good thing Shepard’s cabin is isolated. When he can think coherently again, Shepard is braced above him on both hands, head hanging down and panting. His hips are pushing lightly into Kaidan’s like he can’t stop, slow rolls that make Kaidan’s cock twitch valiantly in an attempt to harden again. He can hear the hoarse rasp of Shepard’s breathing, muffled by the after-orgasm buzzing in his ears.

“John,” he says, and licks his lower lip when Shepard raises blown out eyes to meet his, wide and dazed. “Come for me.”

He doesn’t think he has the control for the pleasurable shocks Shepard was giving them, not so soon after having his brain melted out through his ears. He can, however, coordinate his fingers well enough to wrap firmly around Shepard’s cock and strip him, a twisting motion of his fist and his thumb pushed up under the head on each stroke. He uses his other hand to wrap around the back of Shepard’s neck and pull him down.

Their mouths meet. Shepard is too far gone to kiss properly, although he gives it a good try – he keeps forgetting to move his head or lips, resulting in kissing in fits and starts. Kaidan sucks on Shepard’s lower lip during one of his soft, open-mouthed, forgetful periods, biting lightly.

Shepard makes a low noise into Kaidan’s mouth, gravelly and almost painful-sounding, and freezes. Hotness stripes Kaidan’s knuckles and stomach.

He catches Shepard as his arms give out, pressing his lips to the corner of Shepard’s mouth and humming in satisfaction.

“Wow,” Shepard says eventually. “That was some wake up call.”

“I said I’d get revenge,” Kaidan says. He shifts, already starting to itch.

“Oh, you got your revenge all right. Good revenge, hopefully?”

“Yeah.” Kaidan’s voice lowers again, remembering. “Yeah. How’d you—“

“It’s basically just a flare.” Shepard turns onto his side so he can meet Kaidan’s eyes, smiling softly. “Easy, harmless. You’ll probably be better than me at it.”

Kaidan raises an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge, Commander?”

“I don’t know, Major,” Shepard grins. “Is it?”

“Just for that,” Kaidan says, rolling out of bed, “I’m showering alone.”

“These are my quarters, you know,” Shepard calls after him.

“Oh yeah?” Kaidan calls back over the sound of water turning on. “What are you going to do about it?”

The hair on the back of his neck raises when he feels another body step behind him. Shepard curls his arm around Kaidan’s waist.

“You’ll see,” he rumbles into his ear.

Kaidan shivers. He’s looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE LAST ONE. Definitely. Probably? Jfc, 4500 words of unabashed smut in under a week. Control over my life, where have you gone?


End file.
